Teenagers, Its All Smoke And Mirrors
by MarilynAndyWay
Summary: Frerard and Black Veil Brides, Teenage Lives **Nothing is real**
1. Chapter 1

_**Teenagers...**_

Chapter 1  
POV- Gerard.

"Gerard! Get up you little fucking shit! You do have school you know!" My mothers words rang in my ears as she attempted to yank my motionless body off my bed. I turned my head slightly to my right, glancing at the clock. Its bright green numbers stinging my eyes.  
"Get out my fucking room!" I screamed at her as I grabbed ahold of my pillow, lobbing it at her. I sat up watching her closley as she left my room, closing the door behind her. I didn't have a very good relationship with my mother, ever since my dad left, all she had done is drink and take all her problems out on me and my little brother, Mikey. I glanced back over to my clock, the numbers 6:45 starting me in the face. I decided it would be best to atleast make some effort to be on time today, after all, everyone at school already hated me enough.

I dragged myself over to my dresser and opened the top drawr, I yanked on a pair of black skinnys and a Misfits tee, before brushing my hair so it would sit at least somewhat tidy. I opened my door and made my way down the hall, stopping at the third door i turned the handle and walked into the bathroom. I grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste from the rack. Placing it back once i was done, I splashed some cold water over my face and placed my hands either side of the sink. I looked up into the mirror, My long black hair was resting softly on my shoulders, the roots of my hair were bright green, my eyes were red and bloodshot from my restless night and my skin was pale, all in all, I looked like i hadn't slept for months.

I left the bathroom and made my way downstairs. I was about halfway down the second set of stairs when i realised i had forgotten my makeup. I spun round almost falling backwards down the stairs before i bolted back up both sets and into my room, which happened to be in the attic, away from everyone else. I grabbed my black eyeliner and mascara, which i had taken from my mums room months ago, and headed for my mirror. I stood infront of it as i lined my eyes heavily with the eyeliner, before burshing over my eyelashes with the mascara brush. I placed the makeup down beside the mirror before looking to my reflection. One thing was for sure, I wouldn't be missed looking like this. '_Im going to get so much shit today, Oh well, another day in the life of Gerard Way' _I thought.

As I made my way back downstairs I heard a scream from my brothers room, and all too soon he came running out his room and tripped, falling down the stairs and landing at my feet. I looked down to him and picked up his glasses, I handed them back to him. "Mikey, What the hell?"  
"G...Ge...Gerard, there was a spider!" Mikey choked out between breaths as he took his glasses from me, placing them back on his face. He fixed his fringe back over his eye as he dragged me off to his room. He pointed to the corner above his bed and i sighed. "Mikey, its fucking tiny"  
He just looked at me, pleading with his eyes for me to remove it, So i stood on his bed and pinched it, throwing it out his window, before heading back downstiars to get some coffee. When I reached the kitchen I lifted the coffee pot from the counter and tipped some of the coffee into my cup, Black, just how I liked it. I took a seat at the old wooden table that was placed in the middle of the room and sipped my coffee while I waited for my brother. We walk to school together, we have for as long as I can remember.  
Mikey appeared at 7:40 and we left the house.

We walked the track we found afew months back, it twisted and turned through the forest, but it was always quiet, we had never passed anyone on it, infact, I don't recall anyone else ever using it. We had just entered the forest when Mikeys phone rang. He seemed to have a strange look on his face as he answered, well for him it was strange..he seemed almost...happy. "Baby! I thought I wasn't going to hear from you untill lunch today!" Mikeys tone was highpitched, and he had a strange smile on his face, It was nice too see. Mikey talked on the phone for about 10 minutes before ending the conversation with "I love you, see you at school". I smirked and instantly started asking questions.

"Who was that?" I nudged him slightly, knocking him off balance.  
"Nobody..." I glared at him. His cheeks were burning up, I wasn't letting him off that easy. I grabbed him by the waist and turned him upside down, holding him there. He squealed, I knew I could get this out of him.  
"Okay...okay, shes my girlfriend, you know Sarah, from my year?"  
"The one with the black hair, that always wears cowboy boots?"  
"Yeah...her."  
I nearly squealed, but I composed myself and continued walking, I smiled to my little brother.  
"Thats so cute man..." I couldnt resist ruffling his hair slightly. Just as I removed my hand from his hair, someone grabbed him from behind.

"MIKEY!" I turned to see a girl scream his name and pull him into a tight hug, I looked her over and saw she was wearing black cowboy boots and chains round her waist. _'Sarah.'_  
I smiked at my little brother as he looked up at me. I turned to Sarah as she released my little brother from the bearhug she had consumed him in.  
"How do you know about this track? I've never seen anyone use it."  
She looked up to me, she was a good bit shorter than Mikey.  
"I saw Mikey and followed you guys along here, Im guessing your Gerard?" I could have sworn she was glaring at me, but I ignored it.  
"Yeah, thats me." I turned my attention to my brother. "Mikey, go on ahead with Sarah, I'll see you at school." I waved my hand in the direction of the school, shooing them along. I watched them walk on, they had just turned the corner a good bit down the track when i heard shouting from inside the forest. I ran off to the side of the track, into the trees. Following the voices.

I was pretty deep into the forest when I saw four people gathered round the truck of a tree, shouting up at someone who was curled up in the branches. They were all dressed in brightly coloured hoodies, unlike the boy in the tree, who was dressed in all black.  
"Come down you faggot, and get what you deserve!" "You can't get out of this you little cunt! You have to come down eventually!" They were all sniggering and sneering amoungst themselves, I decided enough was enough. I stepped out from the tree I was behind and spoke up.  
"Alright, Thats enough. Move along and leave him." They turned to look at me, if looks could kill, I would have been dead.  
"Why should we? You're just like him, an emo faggot" I tilted my head and grinned at the girl who had spoken to me.  
"Fine, We can do it my way..." I reached into my back pocket and pulled out the pen knife I kept there, I flipped it open and made sure the blade was in view of them. I laughed out loud when they ran off. The boy they had been harassing watched them run off. He slid down the tree and walked over to me as i put my knife away, He was a good bit shorter than me, maybe about 5'4. I noticed he had both sides of his head closley shaved, with a mohawk like hairstyle running down the middle. He moved his long black fringe away from his face. It was only when he looked up to me that i realised who it was. The guy I had been crushing on for over a year now.  
Frank, from my year.

_'Great, Another one that knows I have a blade...'_

"Thanks.." Franks tone was shakey, I could tell he was still pretty shaken from the events that had just passed. I patted him on the back. "No problem man, Why where they after you anyway?" I decided i should at least try to socialize, he seemed somewhat like me. He had black skinnys and a black hoodie on, He had chains attached to his jeans around the waist area that fell to just under his knee. to be honest, he looked pretty cool. He peered to me through his thick fringe as he spoke.

"Just, Because I'm me, and...well..." He cut off and looked to the floor, so i nudged him a little. "Come on man, you can tell me. You seem cool.." Frank looked up at me and moved his fringe off his face. I looked down, that wasn't something I usually said to people.

"Uh, Well, Its because I'm gay."  
My jaw almost hit the deck. '_No, Frank couldn't be gay, A guy like him.' _I must of sounded like an idiot when I asked him if he was serious. "Really? I mean..I never thought a guy like you would be gay.." Frank looked to me, and for the first time, I looked back at him. His eyes were a greenish hazel colour, they looked like they would be on a girls face, but they suited him, they were beautiful.

"A guy like me? What do you mean?" I stoped walking, my whole body seemed to tense right up, I felt like I was rooted to the spot. Frank stopped and turned to me, standing infront of me.

_'What the hell did I just land myself in...'_

I stayed silent, and apparently that was the wrong thing to do. I could hear the hurt in his voice as he spoke.  
"Oh, you mean a guy like me. A guy who is doomed to live the rest of his life being harrased by others, alone! Your just like the others Gerard! I can't believe I eve.."  
I cut him off, I figured if I was ever going to admit to him how I felt, now was as good a time as any.

"Frank..." I took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eyes. "I mean a guy as beautiful as you, a guy who all the girls should be all over, a guy who is.." I fought back the urge to run in the other direction "A guy who is perfect in every way..." I smiled softly to him, praying I hadn't freaked him out too much.

Frank looked straight back into my eyes, and burst into tears. I walked over to him and reached out my hand, but he took a step back.

"I'm sorry Frank..." My voice had suddenly became shakey. I watched Frank as he looked to the ground, before his head snapped up, He took one final look at me, and ran off in the direction of the school. Leaving me standing alone, in the middle of the forest.

_'What did I just do.'_

I wandered through the forest for about 15 minutes, Knife in hand, the blade glimmering as the sun hit the rain droplets that remained from the light storm that had luckily blew over, when i decided to head to school. I tucked my blade in my back pocket and ran towards the school. I had fifteen minutes to make it on time, and for once in my life, I was determined i would.

I walked through the doors just as the bell rang and saw everyone reamined seated. Thats when I remembered.  
_'Dang, the teachers are on strike, No classes..'_  
I never did understand our school when it came to the teachers going on strike, Ofcourse not all of them went on, but there wasnt enough to teach any of the classes. Yet we are still all required to show up.  
I walked towards the back of the hall, where everyone who was known as "The Emo Cunts" stayed most of the time. I was about halfway across the hall when the group of people I usually spend most of my life with saw me. Andy, Jeremy, Christian, Marilyn, Frankie and Corey. Andy was first to spot me, a grin appeared on his face as he smacked Marilyns side, hitting Christian in the process. I was to far away to hear them, but the next thing I knew, Marilyn was on Andys back, Corey was on Christians and they coming towards me. Rather quickly.

Andy grabbed me and pulled me towards him, hugging me tightly as Christian joined. The girls on their backs giggling and clinging onto their necks to avoid falling onto the tiled flooring, I was close enough to the table now that I could hear everything that was being said between Jeremy and Frankie.  
Jeremy smacked Frankie hard on the back, she let out a highpitched squeal but reamined seated, So Jeremy grabbed her, flinging her over his shoulder and walked towards us, I could hear Frankie giggling as he did. Andy and Christian let go of me and took a step back, I smiled to them.

"Hey guys, How long you all been in for thismorning then?"  
They all laughed and Andy looked down to me.

"About an hour and a half, you did say you were going to try and be early today." He smirked at me before playfully pushing me backwards.

"I know..Got held up."  
"Its cool.."  
"CC! Stop! Im going to fall!" I turned to see Christian Jumping as Corey scrambled to stay on his back. I couldn't help but laugh.  
Jeremy appeared beside the others, Frankie manovered herself round his body untill she was sitting on his back like the others. I pulled him into a hug, attempting to avoid Frankies legs as I did.

"Jinxx! You been here just as long as the others?"  
He looked up at Frankie and smiled softly, before looking back to me.

"Nah, me and Frankie went on a little wander.."  
"Ooooh.." I winked to him and he slapped me on the back

"No, Seriously we just went on a walk."  
Frankie burst into fits of laughter as Jinxx spoke, she tried muffling her laughter by almost faceplanting Jinxxs hair, but it didn't really work.

The girls all looked between one another and hopped off the guys backs, It was scary how syncronized it seemed to be. I looked down towards my hands, but Christian took hold of my chin and yanked my head up. "Seriously. Gerard. Whats wrong with you? your not yourself today. Is this about Frank?" I just glared at him, he got the message that he either shut up, or I would shut him up.  
"Talk to me later then.."  
I had time only to nod, before we heard someone scream from the other end of the hall.

We rushed over only to be stopped by a wave students sniggering and whispering to one another. Andy being one of the tallest, standing at 6'3 without his heeled boots, Got up on one of the tables, towering over everyone. His deep blue eyes widened as he looked back to me and the others.

"Its Frank" was all he said before he jumped from the table and rammed his way through the group of people, closley followed by the rest of us.

My heart sunk when I saw frank lying on the tiled floor, I assumed he was unconsion, His lip was burst and his eye was begining to turn a sickly green colour, lined with purple. I couldn't hold back the tears as I dropped to the floor beside him. I looked up to see Andy grab Adam by the collar and yank him backwards away from us, Jinxx walked towards them and hitched his knee up, nailing Adam right in the stomach. Andy let go of his collar as he folded forward clutching his stomach. Andy kicked him in the back, he fell to the floor and CC headed straight for his head. Adam reached out and grabbed CCs ankle, causing him to fall backwards, knocking Andy as he did. The last thing i remember was looking over my shoulder to see Andy falling backwards towards me, before everything went black.

I woke up and opened my eyes, as my vision focused I realised where I was.  
I was in one of the old teachers lounges, that was never used anymore, The purple fabric on the chairs was faded and the dull yellow walls that were once a vibrant bright yellow were chipped and cracked. I sat up, a pain shot through my head but i fought it, it faded and I looked around, Frank was placed along the couch, lying down, CC was kneeling infront of him, talking quietly.  
_'So hes awake now..'  
_I turned to my left to see Andy holding what looked like a bloodsoaked cloth to his right side, I walked over to him and sat down on the floor beside the chair. I looked up to him and he stared back at me with his deep blue eyes and raised a brow.  
"Gerard, you alright?"  
I just glared at him.  
"Am I alright...Me? Andy, you're the one with the bloodsoaked rag! What the hell happened?"  
He looked to me and removed the rag from his side to reveal a short gash along his side, the bleeding was beginning to stop and i could see that it wasnt overly deep, it didnt look like it would need any stitches, maybe butterfly stitches at the most.  
"Well, After I fell on you and you blacked out, It turned into a massive fight, but the teachers split it up before anyone got seriously hurt.." He placed the rag back over the cut. "...But then Jinxx pointed out that I was bleeding, none of us could make any sence of it, there wasn't any weapons used...at all." Andys eyebrow raised as he looked me over, he tilted his head slightly and motioned for me to turn round. I stood up and did as he asked.  
"Whats up Andy?"  
"Your covered in blood...I must have cut myself before I fell on you.."  
I froze. Thats when I remembered.  
_'Shit, the knife in my back pocket..'_

I turned and looked to Andy, I tried to talk but my throat had dried up, it came out as nothing but a whisper.  
"I'm so sorry Andy..."  
He looked to me, I swear I had never seen him so confused in my life.  
"What for?"  
I pulled out the knife from my back pocket and examined it, there was blood on the tip heading down the blade towards the handle. I handed it to Andy as I spoke.

"When you fell on me...It must have caught you.." I couldn't talk anymore, I just looked down.  
"Hey, Its fine. You didnt stab me, if anything I stabbed myself. Its cool.." Andys voice rung in my head, processing what he had just said I chuckled, my mood lightened a bit when he did too.

I heard a clink and looked up too see a door at the opposite end of the room had opened. Frankie and Corey walked out, their eyes red and puffy as they both headed in the direction of the Boyfriends. Frankie leaned on Jinxxs shoulder, wapping her arms around his neck and sobbing softly as Corey grabbed CC and yanked him up from his knees into a hug. Andy was still facing me afew minutes later when Marilyn walked out of the room, I nodded towards her and Andy turned, he pulled her into a hug as she burst into tears leaning her head against his chest. Her hand found its way to the bloodsoaked part of his shirt and she looked up to him, her voice was shakey as she spoke.  
"Did you find out what happened?" Andy looked to her and sighed softly.

"When I fell on Gerard, his knife caught me, its no big deal, hes really sorry" Andy leaned down and kissed her softly on the cheek, her eyes locked on me as she walked over and held out her hand. I placed the knife in her palm, she smiled softly to me before walking back to Andy and wrapping her arms round him.

I stood up and walked over to the couch where frank lay, kneeling down infront of him I saw his eyes were closed again. I looked to CC who was now standing with his arm round Coreys waist.

"Is he out cold again?" CC tilted his head slightly, looking down between me and Frank.  
"I think so.."  
I looked over Franks face and sighed. He was perfect, his fringe was laying softly over his face and his lip had stopped most likley hated me after what happened earlier in the day. I just stared for afew minutes, before leaning in and kissing him softly on the lips.

Thats when he opened his eyes...

I could feel the beat of the music pounding in my chest as I looked to my left, My arm was wrapped around Franks waist, I smiled to him and attempted to shout over the music.

"So, Frank, Why did you run off in the forest that day, the day I admitted my feelings for you?" Frank looked up to me, smiling.  
"I was shocked, I never thought you would like me.." He looked down at his feet as he spoke. I grabbed his chin and lifted his face up, forcing him to look me in the eyes before I kissed him softly.  
"Guuuuys! This is a party not a porno!" I opened my eyes and turned to see CC standing behind me, Corey was by his side, trying to stop herself from laughing.  
I took franks hand and twisted my fingers between his, I smiled when i felt his grip tighten as we followed CC and Corey back to the others. Marilyn and Frankie were standing chatting to eachother about, from what I heard, hot guys, maybe Andy and Jinxx...Most likey thinking about it. Jinxx had somehow ended up on Andys back, drinking a bottle of whiskey, Andy had a Cigarette hanging out his mouth as he casually walked in circles round the two girls. Andy let go of Jinxx and took hold of his cigarette. Jinxx slid down his back and ran towards Frankie, who stepped out of the way. He stopped just behind her and put his arms round her, placing his head on her shoulder. I walked over to Andy, Frank walking by my side, I looked up to him and he looked back at me, before turning his head and blowing a puff of smoke out his mouth.  
"So, this is your party then?" I shouted over the music, Andy looked back down at me and shook his head softly.  
"Nope, Its CC and Coreys."  
I jamp out my skin when Marilyn appeared beside me.  
"Wow Gee! Its just me!" I could only just hear her over the music. She took Andys hand and we all walked over to where the others were standing. Marilyn Stopped and took the cigarette out Andys mouth, taking a long draw. Smoke puffed out her mouth with each word as she spoke. "Andy, You should stop this smoking...Its bad for you." Andy glared at her and ruffled her hair. "You cant talk, you do it too. And anyway. Cigarettes and Lyrics made me.."  
Everyone turned to look at Andy before they sang one line in unison

"Youth And Whiskey!"

Afew hours had passed and everyone was slightly drunk. Well, slightly was an understatement. I swear me and Frank were the only ones still sober enough that we would remember the next day. Then again, these guys were used to alcohol. Andy, CC and Jinxxs band had been playing for a while when Andy stopped and spoke through the microphone.  
"So, What should we play now guys? Its up to you now!"  
"Rebel Yell!" I turned to see a female walk onto the set up stage and place her arms round Ashleys neck, he dropped his bass and kissed her softly, before looking to Andy. He nodded and turned back to his Microphone.  
"Rebel Yell it is" He spoke before throwing the microphone above his head, turning to face the back of the stage, and catching it again. CC broke in with the drum beat as Jinxx and Jake began playing the guitar. Ashley began playing the Bass as the female dropped her arms to his microphone. "Im Iris by the way" she winked and stayed on stage beside Ashley flicking her dark blond hair over her shoulder. Andy reached his hand down and one by one lifted Marilyn, Frankie and Corey onto the stage with the band and Iris. They all went and stood with their boyfriends as I wrapped my arm around Franks waist, taking a sip of whatever was in my bottle.  
As they played their introduction I leaned down so Frank could hear me over the music. "I Haven't heard this one yet."  
Frank looked up to me and smiled. "Me either." Just as he finshed talking Andy began singing.  
"Last Night A Little Dancer, Came Dancing Through My Door. Last Night A Little Angel, Came Pumpin' On My Floor. She Said Come On Baby, I've Got A License For Love. And If It Expires, Bring Hell From Above Because."

To My surprise the girls joined them at the microphones, singing along too the chorus.  
"In The Midnight Hour, She Cried More More More, With A Rebel Yell, She Cried More More More. In The Midnight Hour Babe, More More More. With A Rebel Yell, She Cried More More More." They Stopped Singing and it returned to Andy singing alone. I tilted my head and kissed Frank softly as he did.  
"She Don't Like Slavery, She Won't Sit And Beg. But When Im Tired And Lonley..."  
I laughed out loud when all of them, including the girls sung the next line.  
"She Gives Me Head, I Said." The girls started giggling, no wonder after all the alcohol they had drunk. Andy was now singing alone again.  
"What Set You Free, Brought You To Me, Babe." All of the guys seemed to glance towards the girl stood beside them as Andy sung that line, i tightened my grip on Frank a little.  
"What Set You Free, I Need You Here By Me, Because" As Andy sung that line he wrapped his arm round Marilyns waist, I could see CC mouthing it towards Corey who was smiling back at him, I couldnt see the rest, but i had a feeling this line ment an awful lot to all of them. They all sung the chours again.

"In The Midnight Hour, She Cried More More More, With A Rebel Yell, She Cried More More More. In The Midnight Hour Babe, More More More, With A Rebel Yell, She Cried More More More."  
And yet again, Andy was singing on his own once more. I looked to see Frankie and Jinxx having a conversation through their eyes, They did that alot..It was sweet, they were both smiling towards eachother. I kissed frank softly on the cheek and handed him the bottle of alcohol.

"He Lives In His Own Heaven, Collects It To Go From The Seven Eleven. Well, He's Out All Night To Collect A Fare, Just As Long, Just As Long As It Dont Mess Up His..."  
I nearly died when Andy screamed, I had never heard him scream before.  
"Hair!"  
The guitar solo started and everyone started headbanging like a motherfucker, including me and Frank this time.  
"I Walk The Walls With You Babe, A Thousand Times With You. I Dried Your Tears Of Pain, A Million Times, For You. I'd Sell My Soul For You Babe, For Money To Burn With You. " I wrapped my arm back around Frank, smiling softly as he looked up at me.

"I'd Give You All And Have None Babe, Just To Just To Just To Just To, To Have You Here By Me Because."  
Everyone joined in this time, Including me and Frank.  
"In The Midnight Hour, She Cried More More More, With A Rebel Yell, She Cried More More More. In The Midnight Hour Babe, More More More. With A Rebel Yell, She Cried More More More. Oh Yeah Lil Baby...She Wants More. Oh Yeah Lil Angel, She Wants More, More More More More More!"  
The guitars finished the song as Andy smashed his microphone and picked Marilyn up, jumping off the Stage, closley followed by the other couples, Iris and Corey on Ashley and CCs back, while Jinxx walked with his arms wrapped round Frankie from behind. Jake walked along talking to them as they slowley joined us. I looked up at them all.

"That was amazing guys!" Jake looked over to me.  
"Thanks, thats our last song tonight. Its time to start heading...it is 3am."  
Everyone laughed as we began to leave, I turned to the girl who i assumed was Ashleys girlfriend.  
"Oh, Nice to meet you Iris, I'm Gerard and this is Frank." I nodded towards Frank slightly.  
"Nice you meet you two" she smiled, although she never removed her gaze from Ashley.  
Just before we all spilt off too head our seperate ways home, I spoke up, I had to tell them, I couldn't keep it from them.  
"Guys, I need to tell you something" I looked to Frank who smiled and squeezed my hand slightly. Frankie turned and looked to him.

"Whats up Gee?" I looked to my feet as the tears began to roll down my cheeks.  
"Frank and I are..."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Teenagers...**_

Chapter 2

Frank and I had placed our luggage to get boarded onto the plane, we stood with my six friends, Infact, more like my six siblings. I couldn't believe we were leaving them, to jet off together, but it was best for us...we would keep in touch, we would see them again soon. I looked between them all as the announcment was made for everyone to board the flight, I felt my eyes sting before the tears started rolling, everyone began crying, some more than others, as they hugged me and Frank one by one. Frank was the first to talk.

"I'll miss all you guys" Marilyn looked up to us and spoke softly, her voice was shakey.

"We will all miss you both, Keep in touch, and come visit yeah?" She looked me in the eye, and I nodded softly.  
"We will be back as soon as possible for a visit, and you guys are welcome to visit us anytime.." I smiled softly, trying my hardest to be brave as I took Franks hand. Corey looked between me and Frank.  
"Don't worry, we will be over as soon as we can." She wiped her eyes and we all had one last massive hug, before me and Frank turned and headed down the hall, I turned and shouted over my shoulder.  
"Goodbye guys! Take care of yourselves! Ill text and email as often as possible, I'll miss you all!"  
They all shouted back in unison.  
"We will miss you both too! We love you!"  
I shouted back with a final "we love you all", before we borded the plane and joined my little brother and his girlfriend.  
This was it, a new beginning for us.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Teenagers...**_

Chapter 3.  
Marilyn POV

We all walked in silence back to our cars, Andy had given me a lift so I said my goodbyes and jumped in the passenger side of his car, careful not to scratch the black paint with my studs. Andy sat down in the drivers seat and rested his hand on the wheel, before turning to look at me. He stared for a few moments before he spoke.  
"Are you okay Marilyn?" I looked back to him and smiled slightly.  
"I'm fine, Honestly Andy. Now drive, we can't be late to CCs, remember?" Andy raised his brow at me slightly before he smiled and relaxed back into his seat.

"Yeah I remember" He started the car and we headed off to CC's.

Andy pulled the car up outside CCs house and cut the engine off. Rain started to hit off the windscreen and Andy groaned, he closed his eyes and let his head fall back againts the headrest. "I am NOT getting out in that, It will ruin my hair." I giggled and looked him over. He was about 6'3, extreamly pale skinned and I swear I have never seen someone as skinny as him. His eyes were lined heavily with black eyeliner and his pure black hair sat just slightly lower than his shoulders. His thick fringe was resting over his right eye and his layers were short and puffed up, spikey, but not to spikey. I realised I had been staring at him when he opened his left eye and looked to me. He laughed and closed his eye again. He was wearing a black tee covered with a leather jacket, ripped leather trousers and cowboy boots, covered with studs and chains. He opened his eyes and turned to face me.

"If you stare any longer you will bore holes into my body" He smiled at me as he spoke, looking me in the eyes. I looked back into his deep blue eyes, leaning over I kissed him softly on the lips, before opening his door and pushing him out. He grabbed my hand and dragged me out into the rain, both of us laughing the whole time. He locked the car and we walked up to CCs door, which was open already, Corey and CC standing in the doorway. CC was dressed just like Andy, but without the jacket, and he had jeans on. Corey was in red ripped skinny jeans with a dropdead top on, her hair was dyed a redish purple and her eyes were lined with black eyeliner.  
"Quick guys! the cold air is getting inside and heating costs!" I heard CCs mother shout from inside, I shot CC a look. He looked back to me as he pointed up the stairs.

"Shes leaving soon." I smiled and hugged both him and Corey, before running up the stairs,careful not to trip in my heels as I did, to find Frankie and Jinxx sitting on the floor of CCs room, throwing scrunched up paper at eachother. Jinxx as always was dressed like CC, Frankie had yellow skinnys on, along with a slipknot tee. She had her back to me. As Jinxx looked up to me i placed my finger on my lip, instructing him to be quiet. He went back to throwing paper around as I placed my hand on Frankies shoulder, shouting in her ear. "Boo!"  
She squealed loudly and jumped towards Jinxx, she turned and slapped me on the arm. "Mar!" I laughed as I sat on the floor, careful to fold my dress so it didnt get creased, Andy sat down beside me. I leaned my head against his shoulder as I watched CC wrap his arm around Coreys waist.  
"Sorry, had to be done."  
Frankie laughed as she pulled her phone out her pocket and began scrolling through it. CCs phone rang, he answered it and talked for about 5 minutes, before he turned to us all.

"Jake isn't going to make it, he has to go pick up his girlfriend from the airport. hes gonna catch us tomorrow."  
Just as CC finished talking, we heard the front door click shut, and afew moments later, the sound of a car engine heading off into the distance. Frankie looked up and grinned. "Break out the alcohol, the party has begun"  
Everyone burst into laughter as we all followed CC down the stairs, he opened one of the cupboards and pulled out a crate filled with a selection of alcohol. Jinxx untangled his fingers from Frankies grip and took hold of the crate, carrying it upstairs. Closey followed by the rest of us. Corey dug through the room untill she found the CD's. she took afew out and placed them in the CD player although she didn't hit play just yet. CC kissed her softly on the cheek and turned to us.

"My parents wont be home till 8pm tomorrow. So, Knock yourselves out." he winked at us as Corey hit play, and the sound of 'Get Scared' filled the room...

Afew hours past and everyone, including me, was slightly tipsy. Ashley and Iris had appeared and went straight to the bedroom they were staying in. No surprise there..and no, its not what everyone would expect. They are a very loving couple, but neither one of them are whores. Frankie had somehow talked us all into a game of 'Spin The Bottle, Dare' so we were all gathered round a glass bottle, sitting on the floor. CC was sitting shirtless with his legs wrapped round Corey, who was siiting infront of him, with nothing but her underware and his tee covering her body. Frankie was under a blanket, she had been dared to remove her bra, although Jinxx was still in his jeans, he was under the blanket with her as she sat in nothing but her underware. Andy was sitting shirtless with his legs crossed and I was sitting in his lap in my underware, using his chest as a leaning post. CC spun the bottle and it landed on Jinxx, but to everyones surprise CC grinned and dragged Jinxx to the other side of the room. We all turned and watched them whisper to eachother, CC slipped him something that he shoved in his back pocket and they turned to us. CC sat back down beside Corey, wrapping his arm round her waist as Jinxx took Frankies hand and pulled her to her feet. She was still wrapped in the blanket as Jinxx put his arm round her and led her too one of the other bedrooms. CC shot Andy a glance and I looked up to see Andy smirking back at him, his hands were resting on my belly. I felt him tighten his grip a little as CC whispered something in Coreys ear that made her giggle. Her cheeks flushed slightly and CC leaned down, kissing her softly on the cheek. I smiled to Corey and winked as she looked over to me. I stood up and walked over to CCs bed, where all our clothes were lying, and pulled out my phone. I was getting tired. My phone told me it was 3:30am. Wow, time had flew. I stuck my phone in my bra and turned to see CC carrying a now sleeping Corey to his bed. I walked back over to Andy and curled up in his lap, letting out a yawn and closing my eyes as I did. I heard CC fiddling with his duvet, then i heard his voice.  
"Coffee's downstairs, you both look beat, go get some. Your room's two doors down to the left from mine." I felt Andy stand up with me still in his arms, I opened my eyes just in time to see Corey open her eyes, and CC climbing ontop of her, straddling her, before Andy closed the door and carried me downstairs. When we reached the kitchen, Andy kicked open the door. he walked inside closing the door and placed me down on the worktop as he made coffee. I rested my head on the wall and closed my eyes, I was half asleep when he thrusted the cup of coffee into my hand.  
"Drink up. I'm not having you fall asleep on me." I looked up to him as he sipped his coffee, pouting.  
"But Im Tired!" I countinued pouting, but he just laughed and lifted the cup in my hand to my lips, giving me no option but to drink the liquid. I turned and looked up to Andy while still drinking the coffee, when the kitchen door burst open and Ashley came running in with a towel wrapped round his lower body, his black hair tied up in a pony tail. closley followed by Iris, who was wearing black and red shorts, with a white vest. Her hair was long and dirty blond, but she had it tied up in a bun.

"Coffee Coffee Coffee!" Ashley ran towards the pot and tipped some into a cup, I hit my face against the palm of my hand and giggled slightly as Iris hopped up to sit beside me. She leaned over to me and spoke quietly, her voice was croaky like she had just woken up.

"So, what are you doing drinking coffee at this time Mar?" I looked to her and sighed.  
"Andy said I had to because im not alowed to fall asleep on him" She laughed and patted my back.

"Have fun with that, my guess is, he wont let you sleep..at all." she winked at me and hopped down, standing beside Ashley.

"Oh, and watch if you walk past Jinxx and Frankies room, as far as what I heard, They are still at it" Ashley sipped his coffee slowly. I never noticed Andy had been listening to me and Iris untill he walked over and wrapped his arms round me, pulling me to the front of the worktop so my legs were hanging either side of him. He kissed my lips softly before he whispered in my ear. His voice was husky.

"Shes right you know, No sleeping." he chuckled lightly. I relaxed, resting all my weight on his shoulder as the coffee began to take affect, afew moments later, and I was wide awake. I sat back and looked straight into Andys deep blue eyes, I leaned forward and kissed him as I wrapped my legs around his waist, tangling my fingers through his long black hair. I used my legs to pull him closer to me as I slid forward, His hands holding me close to his body as I slid off the edge of the worktop, my legs still wrapped round his waist. I pulled my face away from his and watched him open his eyes. He looked to me and smirked, tilting his head slighty. His deep blue eyes shimmering in what little light shone through the window. He looked straight into my eyes, and I swear my insides melted, He was beautiful, loyal, protective and caring..He was perfect. I leaned towards him, kissing his lips roughly. I could feel him smiling through the kiss as he walked backwards afew steps towards the kitchen door. I tightened the grip I had on his hair as I pressed myself against him, forgetting that Ashley and Iris were present, untill Ashley cleared his throat. I pulled away from Andy and smiled, resting my head on his chest. I looked to Ashley.  
"Sup?" I smirked, alothough I didnt really mean to. Ashley raised his brow, smirking in return to me. He chuckled softly.  
"This is a kitchen, take that upstairs. Oh and Andy, come to my room, me and Iris want a chat with you." I looked up to Andy only to see him grinning at Ashley.

"Later"

"No. Now." Ashleys tone was slightly harsher, but he was still smiling as he always was, Ashley was just a happy person. Andy sighed as he walked out the kitchen, I was still wrapped around him when we got to the bedroom. I realised I still had my hands partly tangled in his hair, so I let go with one hand and pushed the door open. He stepped inside and laid me down on the bed softly, I lay on my back, staring up at him as he placed his hands either side of my head. He leaned down and kissed my lips softly, when there was a knock at the door and we heard Ashleys voice.

"Andy, I said now...Hurry up." Andy sighed and whispered in my ear

"I'll be back soon" he got up and walked to the door, opening it he pushed Ashley back and stepped outside, closing the door behind him. I sighed as I stared at the ceiling for afew minutes, before I sat up and examined the room. The walls were painted white, appart from the one with the door, which was painted black. There was a desk with a lamp and laptop sitting in the far corner and against the wall opposite the door was a kingsized bed, where I lay. I pushed myself up and dragged myself to the door, the frame looked interesting. I looked it over and found it was carved from wood, it looked old, but modern at the same time, it was coated with a dark coloured varnish, it was quite pretty. It was covered in little swirls and indents, some looked like words, but i couldnt make out anything. I turned back and looked the bed over, The sheets were white with a black stripe running along the middle. I walked over to it and pulled the duvet down. I sat softly on the mattress and looked at the clock, Andy had been gone for about 10 minutes when the door clicked open. Andy stepped inside as the light from the hallway filled the room, i covered my eyes to avoid the pain the bright light would cause, he turned and closed the door behind him, blocking out the light the room went black, but not before i noticed the two red marks running from Andys sides round to his back. Once my eyes adjusted to the dark, and I could see him again, I tilted my head slightly.  
"What happened to your back?" Andy laughed as he walked over to the window, He opened it and lit a cigarette.

"Your fucking heels thats what" He pointed to my feet as he took a draw of his cigarette. I looked down and noticed I still had my heels on.

_'Oh yeah, I didn't have my jeans on for the party.."_

I brought my foot up and rested it on the bed, taking the heel off, I did the same with the other foot before I walked over to him, I wrapped my arms round what was supposed to he his waist, but it was more his hips, thanks to his height.  
"Sorry..." He chuckled lightly as he turned round, I took the cigarette out his mouth.

"I told you, Stop smoking...its bad for you" I looked up to him and he smirked, not saying anything he leaned down and kissed me, He forced my lips open. I didn't realise he had taken another draw untill he let the smoke go, straight into my mouth. I sighed as he pulled away and I blew the smoke out, Andy was still smirking when I looked up to him and glared. He looked right into my eyes and laughed as he spoke.

"Don't pretend you don't enjoy it." I tried so hard to keep a stright face, but I failed and started giggling.  
"Its not my fault...you just know me to well." I turned and walked towards the bed, I sat down on the edge, letting my feet dangle down. I looked up towards Andy and he looked back at me for a second, before he used the window ledge to put his cigarette out. He flicked it out the window, closing it behind him he walked over to me and stood infront of me. I looked straight ahead, Andys stomach was in line with my eyes. I sighed heavily.  
"It would be nice if i could look straight forward and see your eyes for a change." Andy crouched down and leaned his elbows on my legs, resting his chin on his hands he looked straight forward at me.

"Better?" He raised one of his brows and smirked. I giggled slightly and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Much better." I smiled softly and tilted my head slightly to the left, staring into his eyes, I placed my hand softly on his cheek as I saw him slowly tilting his head towards me, so i closed my eyes and leaned forward, pressing my lips firmly against his. I ran my hand down his face and off the bottom of his chin, before wrapping my arms around his neck, and tangling my fingers through his hair again. I pushed his lips open this time, and began exploring the inside of his mouth as he wrapped his arms around my body. I felt him move the rest of his body towards me, his weight pushing me back onto the bed. Our lips never parted as he removed what little clothing remained on my body. Andy broke the kiss and leaned back onto his knees, I used the opertunity to sit up and hook my thumbs between his skin and boxers, sliding them and his leather trousers down to his knees. He placed his hands over mine and slid them off the rest of the way, before he placed his hand on my chest and pushed me backwards onto my back. He placed his hands either side of my head and smiled, resting his forehead on mine. I closed my eyes as he kissed softly down the left side of my neck. I felt his teeth graze over my skin lightly as he tried to force his hands under my back. I arched my back up towards him, allowing his hands to slide smoothly under me. As my hips brushed against his I groaned, allowing myself to fall back onto his hands. I opened my eyes to see him staring back at me, a smirk spread across his lips as he bent forward and kissed my forehead. He pressed his lips to me. Just under my chin and brushed them down my body, along the surface of my skin, barley touching me. I groaned heavily and closed my eyes, my head fell back against the bed.

"You fucking tease.." He chuckled lightly as he brought his face back up to mine, kissing my lips softly. He pulled his face back from mine and slid his hands out from underneath me, placing them either side of my body. He leaned his body into me and began grinding his hips against mine. Unintentionally, I bucked my hips up. I pushed him onto his side and rolled to face him, his breathing was ragged and heavy. I hitched my leg over his body and hooked my arms round his neck, resting the palms of my hands softly on his back. I pulled him towards me as he thrusted his hips forward, I gasped and leaned my head on his shoulder as I felt my muscles tighten around him. He wrapped his arms around me as he pulled back and my muscles relaxed. I realised I was holding my breath, so I exhaled deeply onto Andys neck, I felt him shudder turned his head and whispered into my ear, his breathing was still heavy, his breath tickling my skin.

"Are you alright?" I nodded my head, squeezing him tighter to me in reasurance that I was perfectly fine. I felt Andys upper body relax as he began moving his hips again, his speed increasing with every movement . He sat up, pulling me onto his lap, His grip tightened a little round my body as I dug my nails into his back, I bit down on his neck gently to stop any sound escaping my lips, causing him to moan softly and his body to shudder underneath me. I felt his whole body tense as he thrusted forward sharply, my muscles went into a spasm as he groaned deeply into my ear. We both relaxed and he lay me down on the bed beside him, pulling the duvet up over us. He kissed my forehead softly and I placed my head on his chest as I spoke.  
"I love you..."  
I looked up to him, our breathing was beginning to return to normal. He looked back at me and pushed my hair back off my face.

"I love you too..." I lay my head back down on his chest and closed my eyes, he wrapped his arm around my body as we both drifted off to sleep...

Jakes POV.

I yawned softly as i stared through the windsheild, the sky was black with afew stars scattered around where the clouds spilt. There was mist covering the road from the rain that had fell earlier, I looked to the clock on my car radio. 4:17am. I turned to Nate, my girlfriend. She had just arrived from LA and she was wide awake. Unlike me. Her vibrant red hair was spiked slightly at the top, flattening out and resting just above her shoulders, her hair was the shortest of everyones in our little group...but I liked it. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown colour, although she had strange pupils which were always extreamly wide, so her eyes were almost totally black. She was staring forward, singing along to the radio. She twisted each of her 6 earrings as she looked to me and smiled. I laughed lightly.

"Trust you too get on a flight that arrives this early..." She pouted and stuck her tounge out, I was tempted too reach out and grab it, but I had to focus on driving.  
"You know I'm only kidding, you mean to much too me." Her eyes seemed to light up as she smiled, She rested her head softly on my shoulder.

"I've missed you.."  
"I've missed you too...See that house there, thats where the guys are." I smiled and pointed towards CC's place, We drew up outside by Andys car and we hopped out. I walked up to the door and knocked it loudly. Afew minutes later CC appeared at the door.

"Dude...I thought you were catching us tomorrow?" He rubbed his eyes and yawned, he had nothing but his boxers on. I laughed lightly and pushed him back a little, stepping inside.

"You knew we would be here, I always end up appearing." CC laughed and nodded slightly, cosing the door behind him he pushed us up the stairs. He led us down the hall and opened the 4th door.

"Your room, In in in, I wanna get back too bed." Nate ran inside and Jumped on the bed, squealing loudly like a child. I laughed when I heard a thud come through the wall, and a male voice whine.  
"Shut uuuup!" I stepped inside and turned to CC, who motioned his head towrds the wall the voice had came through.

"Andy and Marilyn..." I laughed as CC closed the door. I sat down on the edge of the bed and looked to Nate. She crawled forward and sat down beside me, looking up to me. She was a good bit shorter than me. I smiled softly and took her hand, intwining our fingers.

"You here to stay this time?" Her smile dissapeared and she looked to her feet, shaking her head softly.

"I want to stay...but i have nowhere to stay." I stroked her hair softly before taking hold of her chin, pulling her face up to look at me.

"I Believe you do..." I smiled softly. "Come stay with me." She smiled again and nodded slightly, I closed my eyes and kissed her lips softly, wrapping my arms round her body. I pulled away and looked to her, covering my mouth as I yawned softly. She rested her gently hand on my cheek as she spoke. "Get to bed, you look mega tired" She crawled under the duvet. I giggled softly to myself as I crawled in with her. She was facing away from me, so i wrapped my arms around her and pulled her towards me, resting my head softly on her shoulders, I smiled softly, closing my eyes. I felt her body relax in my arms as I fell asleep...

Coreys POV.

I was awakened by the sound of "Motionless In White" at about 8am, I opened my eyes and instantly knew i shouldnt have, I covered my eyes, sheilding them from the bright light that shone through the window. I ro;led over and groaned, burrying my head into the pillow. I heard CC laugh and knew instantly that there was no way I was getting back to sleep. I thought for a moment before realising it must of been him that turned the music on, I picked my pillow up and chucked it at him full force, but he dodged it.

"Why the fuck Christian?" He just laughed and sat down on the bed.

"Its not my fault you wern't awake..." He winked at me but I just glared. "You know im not a morning person..." He smirked and kissed the tip of my nose. "Well learn to be.." He got up and turned the music up louder. Afew moments later, and everyone was in the room. Nate and Jake must have arrived while I was asleep. But they looked happy enough. Jinxx wandered through, carrying Frankie in his arms, still fast asleep. This girl could sleep through anything if she was tired enough. Iris and Ashley appeared with mugs of coffee and Andy appeared, dragging Marilyn along behind him.

"Everyone wants to wake us up today!" Andy whined as he rubbed his eyes, I chuckled.

"I know how you feel." I glared in CCs direction, only to have him smile back at me like an idiot, I burst out laughing. I stood up and walked out the door. CC grabbed my arm and turned me round.

"Where are you going?" I smiled to him, and shook my head softly. I kissed his cheek. "Im just heading downstairs to get a drink is all." He nodded and I made my way downstairs, the coffee pot was still almost full from when Ashley and Iris made coffee, so I poured myself some and ran back upstairs, mug in hand. I passed the mirror and sighed, stopping to look myself over. My redish hair was slightly curly and my makeup was pretty much gone. I sipped the coffee and continued back too the room. Just as I appeared at the door, I saw Frankie smack Nate across the face with a pillow. Nate squealed and it took me afew seconds to register what had happened. Her earrings had got caught on the pillow. Frankie just stood staring with her hand cupped over her mouth, She looked pretty shocked, So I put my mug down on the cabnit and wandered over to Nate, I tried to untangle the earrings but it wasn't working, so I took the out of her ear and handed her them, before turning and smacking Frankie with the pillow, I chuckled as I spoke.  
"Don't do this so early in the morning...See what happens?" She laughed and pulled me into a hug, before we both sat down on the floor as Nate put her earrings back in. I rubbed my eyes, yawning slightly I wondered how long I had slept for. I remember Marilyn and Andy leaving and that was about an hour before I went to sleep. I turned to Marilyn who was sitting at the other side of the room with her eyes closed, her head leaning against Andys chest.

"Mar...what time did you and Andy leave lastnight?" She didn't answer so I got up and walked over to her and Andy, I realised she had earphones in so I grabbed one and stuck it in my ear, she was listening to "These Times" by SafetySuit.

"Hey! I was listening to that!" She pouted and took the earphone off me, but I grabbed her wrist before she put it back in her ear.

"And I was trying to talk to you.." I smiled at her as her eyes widened and she stopped the music, tucking her Ipod away.  
"What time did you and Andy leave lastnight?" She tilted her head and looked up at Andy, who just shrugged.

"Erm..I think it was about 3:30ish" She sounded unsure, but I just took her word for it. I turned and walked over to CCs dresser, kicking the empty bottles out of my way as I went. I opened the second drawr and pulled out his straightners and hair brush before closing it again, I turned and snapped the straighteners closed at everyone.

"Dont disturb me, Im off to get ready." I smiled and walked out the room, heading too the bedroom where Jinxx and Frankie had spent the night. To my surprise it was clean and tidy. I plugged the straighteners in and left them to heat up, while I tried to brush some of the curls out my hair. I remembered I hadn't brought my makeup, but i found frankies sitting on the bed, so i pulled out her eyeliner and applied a thick line around my eyes, before straightening my hair, packing everything away and heading back through too the room. I chucked Frankies makeup at her, although she had already done hers, She caught it just before it hit her face and she placed it down beside her. CC was dancing in the middle of the room when Frankie grabbed Jinxx hand and they went downstairs to get some coffee. I turned to see Andy pat Marilyns side softly.

"Its 9 O'Clock..." Marilyn looked too him and groaned as she stood up and walked too the unit where her bag with her makeup was sitting, She started digging through it. I tilted my head slightly confused, So I walked over to join her.

"Mar, you've done your makeup already..." She shook her head and continued to dig through her makeup bag, she pulled out a strip of pills and waved them breifly infront of my face. I felt my eyes widen a little as she popped one in her mouth and tucked the strip away again. She giggled slightly. "Pill..." She looked to Andy and smiled, I looked between the two for afew seconds before I yawned again, CC walked over and slid his arms round my waist. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against him. "Im tired..." I yawned again as CC stroked my hair softly. Andy got up and looked between me and Marilyn.

"Me, Jinxx and Jake are heading downstairs, be back in a bit." He smiled as the three of them walked downstairs. CC kissed me on the cheek before grabbing Ashley and following them. Frankie had went off with Nate and Iris, so it was just Marilyn and me left in the room when we heard Andy scream at the top of his lungs.

"Liar!" Me and Marilyn both looked to eachother, and without saying a word, bolted down the stairs. We found everyone, appart from Frankie and Nate, in the lounge, laughing and chatting. Marilyn looked to me and began to giggle histerically. Thats when I realised how stupid we had both been. We both turned to face the guys, who were chanting lyrics from one of their older songs "We Stitch These Wounds". Marilyn went and stood by Andys side as I wandered to the window. Frankie and Nate were outside sitting on the lawn, Frankie was smoking while Nate watched the smoke, backing away from it slightly every time it came near her. I giggled watching for a while before I decided too head back upstairs and get dressed. I dragged my feet along the red carpet in the hallway untill I got to CCs room, I walked over to his bed and grabbed my black skinnies and my red tee. I turned and noticed Marilyn had left her Ipod on the unit, she must have taken it back out her pocket before she left. I opened it up, it was still sitting on the same song she was listening to from earlier, So i put it back too the start and clicked play. I had never actually heard the song properly before. I got dressed as I listened to the lyrics.

_'These Times Will Try Hard To Define Me, And I Try To Hold My Head Up High, But I've Seen Dispare Here From The Inside, Its Got A One, Track, Mind. I Have This Feeling In my Gut Now, I Don't Know What It Is I'll Find. Does Anybody, Ever Feel Like, Their Always One, Step Behind. Now Im Sitting Alone Here In My Bed, Im Waiting For An Answer I Dont Know That Ill Get, I Cannot Stand To Look In The Mirror, Im Failing, Im Telling You These Times Are Hard...'_

I sighed and stopped the song, Our little group always listened to music that reflected their feelings. I wrapped up her headphones and ran down the stairs, when I got too the lounge, I went over and sat next to Marilyn, She was wearing her ripped red jeans and 'AC/DC' tee. I handed her her Ipod back, she smiled to me and we both relaxed back into the sofa.

Nates POV

I watched the smoke flowing from Frankies mouth, the wind was blowing in my direction, carrying it towards me. We had been talking for a while, so the cigarette had lasted her a pretty long time. I tilted my head, moving my red fringe away from my eyes. Frankie looked to me.

"I Don't get why you all smoke..." She smiled slightly, taking another draw. The smoke poured from her mouth as she spoke.

"It helps with stress, and I guess we all just sorta got used to it.." She shrugged slightly as I eyed the cigarette. I heard Frankie giggle, she moved the cigarette so it was just infront of my eyes.

"Here, try it..." I thought for a moment, just staring at it, before I took it between my thumb and pointer finger softly. I turned it between my fingers, looking it over.

"Just put it in your mouth, and breath in..." I could tell she wanted it back. So i stuck the filter in my mouth and took a deep breath. The taste of the smoke was vile, I pulled the cigarette out of my mouth and started coughing. Frankie laughed as she took the cigarette back.

"Ah, Its not for everyone.." I rubbed my eyes as Frankie put out the cigarette, we walked through the front door and Frankie walked upstairs. I continued on through too the louge to see all the couples sitting side by side watching some horror movie, Frankie ran past me and snuggled up beside Jinxx. I turned my head slightly too my left and saw Corey sitting on CCs lap, it looked like he was either biting or sucking her neck. "Guuuuuys!" I whined and Corey giggled, CC never lifted his head. I sighed heavily and wandered over to Jake, I sat down and he placed his arm over my shoulders. I leaned into his chest and settled down too watch the movie.


	4. Chapter 4 Unfinished

_**Teenagers...**_

Chapter 4.

Ashleys POV.

I opened my eyes and stared at the white paint that covered my ceiling. My head was pounding but i tried to ignore it and sit up. I turned my head to the left and saw a girl lying beside me, the duvet partly covering her, but her naked back was still visible, her long brown hair came down to just above her hips. Thats when I remembered, Iris didn't have brown hair. My head was still pounding as I slid out the side of my bed, trying not to wake this girl up. Theres no way I cheated on Iris, I couldn't have. Last thing i remember was the two of us walking into a bar together.

_'Shit...We went to a bar...'_

I pulled on my hello kitty boxers and black skinnies, before heading over to my unit, I pulled out a black tee and grabbed my leather jacket. I was about to leave when I spotted my phone on the unit, so I turned back to grab it. As i reached over to pick it up, I knocked my hairspray, causing it to fall onto my newly laid wooden flooring, creating a loud thud. I froze when I heard a familiar voice.

"Ashley?" I felt my throat tighten, I didn't want to turn round but I had too find out who this was, the voice was too familiar. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, turning round. When I was facing the voice I opened my eyes and sighed with relief.  
"Iris..." She smiled as she sat up, she grabbed a band off the bedside cabnit and tied her hair up, before pulling her jammies back on.

"Where you going?" she looked between my face and my jacket. I smirked, dropping my jacket on the floor. I grabbed her hips and pulled her towards me. She lay her head on my chest as i looked down at her.

"Nowhere..." Iris smiled and yawned, I looked over too the clock which read 04:00. I tapped her shoulder.

"Get back to bed, its only 4am" She giggled lightly as we both lay back down, and drifted off too sleep.

Christians POV _**  
**_

We all walked into Frankies house, to see her pacing the floor with Jeremy sat on the arm of her leather sofa, a smirk sat on his face as Frankie looked down at the paper she held in her hand. I slid my hand away from Coreys waist, my wristbands getting caught in her chained belt as I did. I wandered over to Frankie while the rest of them went and sat beside Jinxx. I placed my hand on Frankies shoulder and her head shot up, she looked right into my eyes, she must have seen I was confused.

"Prom Christian...Its the letter about prom." My jaw dropped and I realised why she was pacing, it was the one night we had been discussing for weeks now. The one night I was dreading, and had been my whole life.

Prom.

I leaned my back against the wall and sank too the floor, groaning loud enough for the rest of the guys too hear, they all looked at me. Jinxx still had a smirk spread across his face.

"So you heard the news then? I'm actually quite excited..." I glared at him and shook my head. That statment from Jinxx confused everyone else, who were now staring at him. Corey was the one to break the awkward silence. She tilted her head slightly as she spoke.  
"News?" Jinxx looked over her at Andy and nodded, a smirk spread across his face too. Corey looked inbetween the two before turning to Marilyn, who just shrugged and poked Andys shoulder, motioning for him to spit it out.

"Its Prom..." Frankies voice echoed through the room, Corey took a moment to take in what had been said, before squealling and running over too me, yanking me onto my feet.

"CC! Prom! Prom! We get to go to prom!" she was up at me, her tone was high pitched, she looked so happy. I just looked at her for a minute, before I realised something. Why was I so unhappy about it? I'm going to prom with the most amazing thing in my life, the best thing too happen to me.  
I'm going too the Prom with Corey.

I smiled happily and wrapped my arms around Coreys waist, before leaning down and kissing her lips sweetly. When I pulled away she was looking up at me, smiling slightly.

"Sudden change of mood then huh?" Frankie looked at me from across the room, she had one brow raised slightly. I looked back at her and chuckled.

"Think about it, we all used to dread prom because we were alone and nobody even thought to talk to us, unless it was some sly comment to try and hurt our feelings...Now we all have eachother, prom will be amazing.." I looked down at Corey and smiled, resting my hand just above her hip, before I looked back to Frankie, who was smiling softly.  
"I never thought of it like that...You're right CC, It will be amazing." She looked to Jinxx and smiled, his smirk faded out into a softly, friendly smile as he stood up and pulled her into a hug.

"Only thing is you girls will have to wear dresses..." I turned to see Andy smiling, looking between the three girls in the room, before Marilyn smacked his chest, although Andy didn't even flinch.

" ." Marilyn glared at him. Andy laughed and grabbed her wrisits, stopping her from hitting him again.  
"Stop hitting me." He stopped and a smirk spread across his face. "Or I'll shove you back in the shower."  
Marilyns cheeks flushed scarlet and she broke his grasp on her wrists and thumped his chest, causing him to fall backwards. Making a squealing noise as she did.

"ANDY!" He was laughing histerically when Jinxx interrupted.

"Guys, fucking in the shower is a perfectly normal, healthy thing to do..." He smiled, wrapping his arms around frankie, laying his chin on her shoulder. He winked and I chuckled lightly.

"Never tried it, Will do at some point." I grinned as I spoke, my arms were still wrapped around Coreys waist when she started whining.

"Guuuuys Shut Up! Please? To much information on other peoples sex lives does not mix well with my mind!" I laughed lightly, pulling Corey closer to me I rested my head on her shoulder. I bit the lobe of her ear softly. She kicked my shin and I sighed, bringing my head up too see Jinxx giggling with Frankies head burried into his chest and Andy trying to get Marilyn to bring her head out of the pillows she was now hiding in. I let go of Corey and took the letter out of Frankies hand. Prom was on the 18th. Great, not even got a week to prepare...

Iris's POV

I finished tying my hair up and hung up the phone, before spinning around and pretty much pounching Ashley. He fell backwards onto the bed as I sat softly on his hips, smiling like an idiot.  
"Wha..Whats happened?" Ashley seemed confused, I gave him a peck on the lips as I grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet.  
"Prom! Thats whats happened!" I dragged him out the door and thrusted his keys into his hand.  
"And you're taking me shopping."Ashley smiled back at me as he got into the drivers side, I climed into the passangers side and he reved the engine, before speeding off down the road. When we arrived at the shopping centre I left Ashley to do his own thing, I tried on many different styles of dresses before I finally decided on a baby blue coloured dress, it was tight fitting and came too just above my knees, where it began to puff out, only a little though. The bust area was all knotted and twisted tightly into different patterns, which twisted out and unraveled as the dress went down. I ran down too the tattoo parler and got a small heart tattoed at the base of my neck, just above my shoulderblades, with the words "Ash, My Kitty" written in the middle in a chrome coloured ink, Ashleys favourite colour.  
Once I left the parler I met up with Nate and we went off to find her a dress. When we reached the first shop, I took the bandade off and showed her my new tattoo.  
"Aw Iris! Thats so sweet...but, My kitty?" She looked at me questioningly. I smiled slightly before giggling.

"Ashley loves Hello Kitty..." Nate smiled and continued to look through dresses. About an hour later she found a deep purple dress that covered to just above her knees like mine, athough it wasn't as tight and it was covered in gemstones around the bust area. It was strapless, Unlike mine. We shoved the dresses in the bag so Ashley wouldn't see when we got in the car, I let my hair down and made sure it covered the new tattoo. Ashley wasn't seeing untill prom.  
Nate jumped in the back of the jeep with the bags as I jumped into the passenger side, Making sure my neck was still covered. Ashley turned and smiled to me, so I smiled back.  
"Drop Nate off at jakes please..." Ashley raised his brow.

"Hun, Gas costs..." I looked up to him and fluttered my eyelids, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Pleaaaaase?" I whined at him, i saw his expression change as he softly nodded his head. I smiled too him and kissed just under his ear before whispering into it.

"Thankyou baby.."...

When we arrived at Frankies the guys were laughing and giggling, Marilyn was sitting with a bag of frozen peas on her head and Corey and Frankie were nowhere to be seen. I raised my brow and wandered over too Marilyn, sitting down beside her as Ashley joined the guys. Corey and Frankie appeared with cups of tea and sat with us. I tapped Marilyns shoulder.  
"What happened?" I spoke softly, I knew she could hear me. She sat forward and lobbed the bag of peas across the room, narrowly missing Andy as she shouted.  
"well, Andrew thought it would be funny to push me into the bloody wall!" she huffed and leaned back. I giggled and turned to Corey and Frankie, smiling.  
"Guuys, Have you got you dresses yet?" I grinned as they looked between eachother.  
"We only found out thismorning." they looked confused.  
"So?" I questioned them. "I've got mine and Nates got hers too." I raised the bag in my left hand. I grabbed Frankies wrist and yanked her too her feet.

"I wanna show yooou" I whined as she sighed and pulled Marilyn and Corey too their feet and we all walked up the stairs. The three of them sat down on Frankies bed as I changed into my dress. They all smiled at me.  
"That's really pretty" They all said in unison, they looked between eachother before we all burst into laughter. I smiled and sat down on the bed beside them.  
"Thanks guys. Oh and look at this!" I chirped remembering the tattoo on the back of my neck. I twisted my hair round my finger and pulled a clip out of my jeans that lay on the bed, pinning my hair up. I turned my back too them so they could see the tattoo. When I turned back too face them, they were both smiling. Frankie spoke first.

"I likey...Its perrty!" She smiled to me.  
"It's real cute Iris!" Marilyn added after Frankie was done.  
"My kitty as in, hello kitty?" Corey questioned, a smirk played at the edge of her lips.

"Yup!" "I chirped letting my hair down. I grabbed my clothes off the bed and ran off into the bathroom, leaving the three girls in the room to talk amoungst themselves as I did. Once I was changed, we all wandered back downstairs to find the guys scattered around the room, watching Batman on the T.V that was placed in the far corner. We all sat down where ever there was room and watched the movie. It was about halfway through when Ashleys phone rung. He answered it and walked out the front door. We all looked to eachother in confusion but afew moments later, he opened the door and poked his head inside.  
"Iris, We gotta go...Guys we'll catch ya later!" I looked to everyone, still confused myself, as I stood and walked out the front door. We both got in Ashleys car and he drove back to his place. He smiled when he turned the corner onto his block. Right infront of the house was a massive white van, it looked like it was unloading something into his drive, although I wasn't quite sure what just yet. I kept my eyes on it as Ashley pulled the car up behind it. We both got out and he walked too the front of the van. He was deep in conversation with one of the deliverly men when I made my way inside, I took the key out my pocket, unlocked the door, and pushed it open. I was just about to step inside, when I noticed the rather big box sitting just off too the side of the door, I picked it up and carried it inside with me. I took it straight too the lounge. I sat down on the sofa and read the lable, It was adressed too both of us, so I used the key to slice the tape, and pulled the box open. I just stared into the box for afew moments in confusion. I grabbed one of the two identical items and pulled it out. It was a jet black helmet. A Jet black, Motorbike helmet. I placed it back in the box and headed for the door, only too be greeted halfway down the hallway by Ashley, I looked up to him, my arms crossed across my chest. He just chuckled and looked down too me.  
"What?" I sighed and rolled my eyes.  
"Why waste money on helmets if we don't even have a motorbike?" A smile spread across his face as soon as I said it, and I was sort of worried to find out why. I didn't have time to think about it before Ashley grabbed my wrist and dragged me outside, And in the drive sat a massive, jet black motorbike. I just looked to him, unsure of what to say. He grinned back at me.  
"So, do you like?" I could hear the energy in his voice, I smiled and looked back towards the bike.  
"It looks...fun, yeah!"


End file.
